Journey
by forgottendiary
Summary: Kenshin's thoughts before meeting Kaoru. My entry to this month's RK challenge at LiveJournal. Gomen ne, been months since I wrote anything.


** A/N: **Hey all, here's an early summer treat from me. Haha! It's my entry to the rkchallenge at LiveJournal (this month's theme is "stress"). () My lappie is still away for repairs, so erm, my ficcies (My Little Princess, Yoshiwara, and Those who Return, those who Meet) are still on hold, but dun worry, I'll work on 'em asap when my lappie's back in my arms. (TT) This one is quite short, just my take on the time lag before Kenshin & Kaoru meets.  
**

* * *

Journey**

_Tokyo, Meiji 11-nen_

He shifted his duffle bag for the now uncountable time over his shoulder. His footsteps were slow and almost inaudible under the early daybreak skies. Somehow, it felt as if the sunrise was later than usual or was perhaps hesitating to bathe its inhabitants below. It was as if the sun decided to have the fog continue littering the streets as long as it wanted.He tried to suppress another yawn as a cold breeze swept across his already cold face. A small sigh escaped out of him as he kept his head low. Regretful thoughts of not seeing Edo—no Tokyo—in the daylight played briefly in his mind.

He wanted to know…

During the day, was Tokyo lively? Was it filled with people? Was it buzzing with numerous sounds and smelled of different scents? The sound of merchants' shouts, of children's giggles and wails, of carts and wheels, and the clattering of geta on cobblestone?

_Well, it should b_e…_more or less…_he thought inwardly.

At the moment though, Tokyo felt like just another barren place that he had to pass through in order to continue an almost unending journey.

Just another town…

Just another chill-filled dawn…

_But in any case, I should just hurry to the next town._

He eyed the left sleeve of his red kimono and then his white gi. He closed his eyes feeling half-annoyed. His kimono had a few rips while patches of dirt already penetrated the material. His hakama was not safe from the small sporadic rips—save the hem which was already frayed while smudges of dirt and soil lined its uneven edges. It was if yesterday when he last cleaned and fixed them, and now they were all dirty again. Needless to say, he had to clean himself as well.

It was during these times that he wished he had a sure place to go home to and have his biddings done comfortably. But then again, such thoughts were too much to ask, especially for a person like him.

_With no place to go to…you don't know where you're going, nor know when will the journey end._

Those words rang in his psyche. The same old words he would tell himself whenever he became travel weary. To think of it, he has been getting more tired recently than before. Add that to thoughts of living (somehow) in the outskirts of any town that presented the opportunity.

The hilt of his sword cluttered momentarily waking him up from his stupor.

_Looks like you're the only that kept yourself clean_, he mused as he continued to force himself to walk.

_10 years and I still don't understand what it means to live and die by you like what he said that time…_

He set his lips into a straight line as he turned a corner. He wanted to avoid any patrolling officers as much as possible. These days, with the edict against publicly wearing a sword, the last thing he wanted was to be apprehended.

Well, he had all the ability to escape, if not retaliate, but he would probably choose not to do either way. Then again, he just wanted to avoid any sort of trouble.

It was better this way; unlike the days when wearing a sword gave you the control over life and death. With that one stroke to decide the future, blood will bless the ground.

No, he'd rather not go back to that time...

"Hitokiri Battousai!"

Just those two words from his past life made him flinch. It was a name he wanted to throw away into oblivion. What were the chances in that oblivion, that someone would catch it sooner or later?

Slowly craning his head to one side, he saw the source of the fuming voice.

_…A girl?_

He looked closer and realized she was in a do-gi outfit with a bokken in her left hand.

_Why on earth--_

"I finally found you! Your two months of killing spree will end right here!", she spat at him while going into an attack stance.

"Prepare yourself!"

There she was, running speedily towards his direction with the bokken dangerously aimed right at him.

"Oro?"

Maybe, just maybe, without anyone knowing, time stopped at those mere moments.

Be it fate or just random circumstance_--_

One journey ends for another one to begin…

_Owari_

_

* * *

_Ahaha... () Sorry if the last part was a bit too cliche. I wanted to focus on Kenshin's thoughts, so sorry if all you got from Kaoru were a few words. peace sign


End file.
